


angels, devils

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sex Toys, Top Park Seonghwa, bare with me pls, first fic, idk how to do tags, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they're in love. violence brought them together.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	angels, devils

"bruh." the gang leader said, shooting his last victim. This was an everyday thing always doing nasty shit that he didn't like, but that's what his father wants. he really need his approval. 

"ugh, this is hella tiring." seonghwa says rolling his eyes. 

"y'all, let's go and grab a drink" yeosang, one of his members and best friend shouted out. seonghwa found him one day in a cell, they didn't get along much, yeosang once punched the shit of seonghwa, after the blond-haired man spoke to him, till this day we don't know why he did it. 

"HELL FUCKING YEAH BRO!" the red-haired man, also known as mingi screamed out. "yeah guys, let's go!"

"bruh holy shit i just want my dad's approval, is that hard?" seonghwa slurred, raising another bottle of soju. that was a rhetorical question. the man knows he will never get his father's approval and for what? he doesn't know even why his father never approves of him, but he made seonghwa the leader of his group. "y'all, i think i"m gay" mingi blurt out. 

"huh."

"we kinda been knew."

"DID YOU JUST USE STAN TWITTER LANGUAGE?" 

"yes, i motherfucking did."

mingi and yeosang shouting at each other as always and seonghwa crying. life's good. kinda. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"jongho, are you feeling bett- yo dude what the fuc-" woah, wait. that's a very handsome fella. seonghwa can't help but to stare at his ass, it's flat but... 

"hmm, he seems really familiar... okay y'all let's go home!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

they all arrived home safely, surprisingly, since they're all clumsy fuckers. as soon as they stepped through the door, seonghwa shouted, "guys have you seen him? the guy i was staring at?" "no, the fuck we're drunk bitchass" yeosang shouted back. "we should go to sleep!" says mingi in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

going to bed, the man couldn't wipe off the smile on his face as he kept thinking about the ridiculously handsome stranger. seonghwa hopes to meet him once again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first and ever au of seongsan. i'm very new, i know it feels a bit rushed but bare with me pls


End file.
